Play Sword!
by Flare Network C
Summary: The seven ghosts have a baseball game with Jean, Galatea, and Ophelia. Who knows what'll happen? One-shot.


Just a little one-shot that popped into my head. And I haven't updated in a while, so why not?

**000**

Clare walked up to a tree and began to slice it down with the windcutter. The bark slipped to the ground in perfect cubes. She bent down to pick up the pieces until she felt a sword on her shoulder.

"I know it's you, Helen." Clare said as she collected the cubes.

"Dang it!" Helen exclaimed. "I thought I had you that time!"

"Trust me. You'll never be able to sneak up on Clare." A new voice said.

Helen turned around. "Hey, Deneve."

Deneve nodded hello. "Hey. Hello, Clare."

"Hi." Clare answered.

Helen looked at Deneve's hand. Or more precisely, what was in her hand. "Is that a Popsicle?"

Deneve licked the Popsicle. "Yeah."

Helen gaped at it. "Where'd you get it?"

Deneve nodded behind her. "From Cynthia. She's selling them."

"Ooh." Helen gasped. "Be right back!" And off she ran to Cynthia's Popsicle stand.

"There she goes again." Clare said.

"How she eats so much baffles me." Deneve added.

"How you are eating the grape flavor and not the watermelon baffles me." A voice behind Clare said.

Clare groaned. "Hello, Ophelia."

"I mean, seriously. The watermelon is just so bloody." Ophelia said as she licked her own Popsicle.

Clare looked at something in Ophelia's other hand. "What's that?"

Ophelia looked at Clare strangely. "It's a baseball."

"Baseball,eh. Such a childish game." Deneve said.

Ophelia cocked her head. "Was that a challenge?"

Deneve shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'll take you on anytime." Ophelia said.

Deneve licked her Popsicle one last time. "Bring it."

**000**

"Okay." Miria began. "We have ten people, so we'll be in two teams of five. I'll be captain of one team, Ophelia will be captain of the other. I'll pick first. Tabitha."

Tabitha nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She ran to Miria's side.

"Don't call me that." Miria said angerly.

Tabitha again nodded. "Of course, Miria."

"Galatea." Ophelia called.

"Yay." Galatea muttered sarcastically. The long-haired warrior went to Ophelia's side.

"Clare." Miria said.

"Helen." Ophelia said.

"What?" Helen exclaimed. "Oh, great! I'm stuck with you?"

"Deneve."

"Cynthia."

"Jean."

"I guess that means I have Yuma." Ophelia said.

Miria nodded. "Go over there, Yuma."

Yuma went and stood by Ophelia.

"We'll bat first." Miria said.

Ophelia nodded. "Alright. I'll pitch."

"But what will we bat with?" Tabitha asked.

"Huh." Helen said in her thinking pose. "That's actually a good question."

"We could use our swords." Galatea said.

Helen gasped. "No! Not Riptide!"

Deneve rolled her eyes. "Percy Jackson otaku."

"It sounds fine to me." Clare said.

"I'm fine with it." Ophelia said.

"I agree." Miria said. "And that means Tabitha agrees with me. So, we"ll bat with our swords."

"Ugh, fine." Helen groaned. "Now I'm glad I'm on Ophelia's team!"

Cynthia smiled and giggled. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**000**

**First Inning:**

"Play ball!" Flora announced. She had volunteered to be the umpire when Cynthia agreed to play.

Ophelia drew her baseball-gloved right hand back to her ear and quickly let loose a wild pitch. By wild, I mean propelled by the rippling sword. Oh, boy.

But Miria saw this coming and immediately responded with the phantom mirage. Her double-edged sword met the ball, and the ball met the air as Miria began to run around the field.

The ball was headed to toward right field, where Helen was positioned. She stumbled around the base as she tried to foresee where the ball would land. She stuck her arm up in the air and began extending it. "I've... Got it!" Helen shouted triumphantly. "In your face, Miria!"

However, after this incident, the Bloody Ballers' (as Ophelia calls them) luck changed, and Miria's team scored two points.

**000**

**second inning:**

Galatea scored three runs because of her yoki manipulation. Helen almost hit the ball, but got distracted by a red bird that she claimed "Looked like an apple."

**000**

**third inning:**

Nobody scored, but Yuma did manage to get Clare out.

**000**

**fourth inning:**

Ophelia and Helen scored a run together. 2-5, Bloody Ballers.

**000**

**fifth inning:**

Miria and Clare got four runs. 6-5, Miria's team.

**000**

**sixth inning:**

Cynthia narrowly missed hitting the ball, but stayed optimistic. Helen, on the other hand, hit Galatea on the head with the bat after the same scenario.

**000**

**seventh inning:**

Jean's drill sword came in handy when Ophelia messed up a pitch. 7-5, Miria's team.

**000**

**eighth inning:**

Ophelia and Yuma each scored a run. 7-7, tied.

**000**

**ninth inning:**

Ophelia began to twist her braid in frustration. She threw the ball at Miria, who swung wide to the left, where Yuma was waiting. She threw her sword up in the air and deflected the ball right at Helen's face. Helen panicked and accidentally hit the ball up into the air, where it landed right next to a creek. And it was rolling steadily towards the water.

"No!" Cynthia cried out. she tried to grasp out towards the ball, but it was out of her reach. It rolled into the creek, where the rapids quickly drove the ball away.

Everyone stopped moving. No one said a word.

Except Deneve.

"Helen, you idiot!" Deneve exclaimed. Helen just rubbed her head and laughed weakly. "Ha, ha... sorry."

"So, who won?" Tabitha asked.

"Guess we tied." Galatea responded.

Cynthia just shrugged her shoulders and put a smile back on her face. "Oh, well. We had fun, right? How about I get everyone popsicles?"

Helen sprang up immediately. "Screw baseball! Gimme dat ice pop!"

Everyone began to laugh, and everything was back to normal.

But then again, nothing is ever normal when Claymores are about.

* * *

And so we're done! I finished this last minute, so sorry if it seems rushed. But I liked it!

Review!

Flare Network C


End file.
